miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
UNBROKEN
=Über UNBROKEN= Unbroken ist ein US-amerikanisches Kriegsdrama von Angelina Jolie über das Leben des Olympiaathleten sowie Kriegsteilnehmer & Gefangenen Louis Zamperini (1917–2014). Der Film basiert auf dem Buch "Unbeugsam: eine wahre Geschichte von Widerstandskraft und Überlebenskampf" ''von Laura Hillenbrand, 2010. Miyavi wurde von Angelina Jolie für diesen Film für die Rolle des "The Bird" ausgewählt. ____________________________________________________________ =Inhalt / Handlung des Films= 'Der Film beginnt mit der so genannten Luftschlacht über Nauru, die am 17. April 1943 stattfand. Japanische Verbände halten die kleine Pazifikinsel besetzt. Louie Zamperini, an Bord des Bombers ''Super Man gerät mit seinen Männern nach dem Bombenabwurf in feindliches Feuer, in welchem Kameraden verletzt oder getötet und die Maschine selbst schwer beschädigt wird. Während des Rückflugs zum Stützpunkt der Amerikaner auf Funafuti erinnert sich Louie an seine Zeit als Kind in Torrance. Als Taschendieb und Schläger wird er von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht, wo ihn sein Vater Anthony dann schon einmal verprügelt. Sein älterer Bruder Pete ist es, der Louie animiert, zu laufen. Louie, anfänglich noch ungelenk, wird bald zum Torrance Tornado, der sein Land bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen 1936 in Berlin vertreten darf. Zwar gewinnt Louie keine Medaille, dennoch geht er in die Geschichtsbücher als jüngster Athlet ein, dem es gelang, die letzte Runde unter 60 Sekunden zu absolvieren. Auf Funafuti gelingt es der Besatzung von Super Man unter dem Piloten Hugh Cuppernell nur unter Mühe, den Bomber zu landen; dennoch ist die Maschine schwer beschädigt. Einen Monat später, am 27. Mai 1943, erhält Louies Mannschaft den Auftrag, mit einem anderen Bomber, der Green Hornet, eine vom Kurs abgekommene und vermisste Mannschaft in der Nähe von Palmyra zu suchen. Auf ihrem Erkundungsflug versagen plötzlich die linken Motoren der Maschine, die Green Hornet stürzt ab. Louie kann sich zusammen mit dem Piloten Russell Phillips und dem Heckschützen Francis McNamara in zwei Rettungsboote retten. Eineinhalb entbehrungsreiche Monate liegen vor den Männern, in denen sie von Haien angegriffen und japanischen Zeros attackiert werden. Ohne Nahrung und Wasser stirbt McNamara auf dem Ozean. Louie und Phil überleben, nur um danach von japanischen Soldaten gefangengenommen zu werden. Nach ersten Verhören auf dem Atoll Kwajalein werden Phil und Louie nach Tokio deportiert, nur, um danach getrennt zu werden. Louie wird ins Kriegsgefangenenlager Ōmori verbracht. Hier lernt er Mutsuhiro Watanabe kennen, einen japanischen Unteroffizier, dessen Ziel es ist, seine Macht über die Gefangenen gnadenlos auszukosten, sie zu schlagen und zu demütigen. Auch der ehemalige Olympionike Louie erfährt von „The Bird“, dass er ein Feind Japans und somit ein Nichts ist. Eines Tages, im Herbst 1944, bekommt Louie die Gelegenheit über Radio Tokio seinen Angehörigen in Kalifornien mitzuteilen, dass er noch am Leben sei. In einer weiteren Ansprache soll Louie, der als Propagandainstrument eingesetzt werden soll, einen USA-kritischen Text über das Radio verlesen. Als Belohnung würden ihm die Freiheit und ein komfortables Leben winken. Louie lehnt ab. Er kommt nach Ōmori zurück, wo „The Bird“ die anderen Mitgefangenen zwingt, Louie ins Gesicht zu schlagen, damit dieser Respekt lernen solle. Im Winter 1944/1945 wird „The Bird“ aus Ōmori versetzt. Louie und die anderen Gefangenen atmen auf. Um sicherzustellen, dass diese nicht den US-Einheiten auf ihrem Vormarsch nach Tokio in die Hände fallen, werden Louie und andere GIs nach Naoetsu deportiert, ein Gefangenenlager an der Nordwestküste Japans. Hier bricht Louie beinahe zusammen, als er feststellen muss, dass „The Bird“ auch in Naoetsu eine Führungsrolle einnimmt. In Naoetsu müssen Louie und die Gefangenen auf Kohleschiffen arbeiten. Eines Tages bricht sich Louie bei der anstrengenden und schmutzigen Arbeit das Bein. „The Bird“ sieht den Vorfall. Um Louie zu disziplinieren, zwingt er ihn, einen Holzbalken über seinen Kopf zu erheben. Würde Louie den Balken fallen lassen, würde er exekutiert werden. Nach 37 Minuten (laut Tom Wade, einem Gefangenen in Naoetsu, in Laura Hillenbrands Buch, Seite 344) hätte er beinahe aufgegeben, doch Louie zwingt sich durch, sieht Watanabe in die Augen und schreit seine Wut heraus. Ein letztes Mal wird Louie von „The Bird“ beinahe totgeprügelt. Bald darauf hat die USA nach zwei Atombombenabwürfen den Krieg gegen Japan gewonnen. Louie und die anderen Männer sind frei. Er schleppt sich in „The Bird“s Quartier, doch der gestrenge Lageraufseher ist verschwunden. Wenige Wochen später kann Louie seine Familie in den USA wieder in die Arme schließen. In einer letzten Kameraeinstellung sieht man den 80-jährigen Louie Zamperini als Fackelläufer bei den Olympischen Winterspielen 1998. Sie fanden in Japan statt. Louie habe seinen Peinigern vergeben, auch wenn „The Bird“ ein Treffen mit seinem ehemaligen Gefangenen jedes Mal verweigert hat. ______________________________________________________________________________________ =Die Charaktere und Schauspieler= * Quelle Fotos: History vs. Hollywood ______________________________________________________________________________________ =Trailer= ______________________________________________________________________________________ =Miyavi in UNBROKEN= Mutsuhiro 'The Bird' Watanabe Miyavi übernimmt im Film die Rolle des Mtsuhiro Watanabe, auch genannt 'The Bird', der Unteroffizier, der die Gefangenen und Hauptfigur Louie misshandelt und versucht, dessen Geist zu brechen. Mutsuhiro Watanabe hat real existiert. Angelina Jolie zur Auswahl Miyavis Am 12.10.2013 wurde auf Miyavis offiziellen Facebookseite bekannt gegeben, dass er die Rolle von Mutsuhiro Watanabe, auch bekannt als "The Bird", in Angelina Jolie's Film "UNBROKEN" spielen wird. Jolie castete zuerst ein weites Netz, um den richtigen Schauspieler zu finden, welcher die zentrale Rolle des Watanabe spielen sollte. Jolie bezog sich die Hilfe der japanischen Casting-Regisseurin Yoko Narahashi ein, welche u.a. Schlüsselrollen in Filmen wie "The Last Samurai", "Babel" und "Memoirs of a Geisha" gecastet hatte. Sie redeten über verschiedene Schauspieler, die es gab, ohne 'die eine Person' wirklich zu finden- bis Narahashi auf Miyavi stieß. Angelina Jolie sagte über 'The Bird' und Miyavi im Popsugar Interview: "Er wird beschrieben im Buch als 'schön gestaltetes Monster' und als sehr intelligenter Mann. Er war sehr, sehr gut erzogen, also war es mir sehr wichtig, dass er kein Stereotyp eines schlechten, japanischen Gefängnisaufsehers wird, weil es sicher nicht genau so war und weil das nicht die Art Film war, die wir machen wollten- Wir wollten alle Seiten dieses Krieges verstehen, und alle Menschen, und tiefer graben. Ich wusste, wir brauchen jemanden, der eine eindrucksvolle Präsenz hat, und Miyavi hat eine deutlich eindrucksvolle Präsenz. Aber, ich denke es ist auch wichtig, wenn du jemanden castest, der den wie wir es nennen würden 'Bad Guy' spielen soll, dass du jemanden finden musst, der in Wirklichkeit ein wirklich, wirklich guter Mensch ist, jemand der geerdet ist und der es eigentlich nicht mag, jemand Böses zu spielen, es nicht genießt, aber dadurch noch mehr Tiefe hineinbringt. Und seine Musik ist über Gerechtigkeit und Vereinigung, und er ist ein Vater, er ist ein Ehemann. So ist er das Gegenteil von dem Charakter den er spielt, und so bringt er nicht nur seine Präsenz mit, sondern auch seine Tiefe und Menschlichkeit, und so gleicht es sich aus, und der Charakter wird nicht jemand, der einfach nur eine schlichte Darstellung ist." Jolie war geplättet von Miyavis späterem Vorsprechen: "Mein Mund stand auf und ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich herumlief im Raum und es jedem versuchte zu zeigen, den ich fand." Sie stellte schnell fest, dass sie Universal überzeugen musste, dem ungetesteten Schauspiel-Anfänger eine Chance zu geben: "Ich brachte sein Tape ins Studio, und wir alle saßen dann in einem Theater, und jeder war absolut schockiert und fassungslos." Wie es zu Miyavis Beteiligung kam Yoko Narahashi, von seiner Performance und Ausstrahlung auf der Bühne beeindruckt, arrangierte ein Treffen mit Miyavii. Sie kam schließlich eines Tages in Miyavis Büro und fragte ihn, welche Art von Filmen er möge und was seine Lieblingsschauspieler oder -schauspielerinnen seien. Miyavi antwortete "Angelina Jolie", ohne dass sie ihm von Unbroken erzählte oder ihn an dem Tag einweihte. Als sie ein zweites Mal in sein Büro kam, brachte sie das Drehbuch für Unbroken mit. Miyavi im Los Angeles Times Interview: "Sie sagte, dass Angelina Jolie die Regisseurin sei. Ich war wie Woah! Das fühlte sich wie Schicksal an." Er zögerte dennoch. Lange Zeit hatte Miyavi nach eigener Aussage einige Filmrollen, die er schon erhielt, ausgeschlagen. Er verspürte nie den Drang, zu schauspielern und wollte sich lieber auf die Musik konzentrieren. Nachdem Miyavi Jolie persönlich traf und sie ihm erklärte, wie der Film sein sollte, erkannte er darin seine eigene Btschaft wieder und stimmte zu, die Rolle zu übernehmen. Miyavi über seine Beteiligung Miyavi selbst sagte zu seiner Beteiligung: "Als Musiker, und bedenkend, dass das Thema dieses Filmes für Japaner etwas heikel ist, fragte ich mich, ob ich nicht eine Pause von meinem Schaffen einlegen sollte, um diese Rolle spielen zu können. Aber nach dem Treffen mit Angie wurde mir klar, dass ein unterschwelliges Thema der Geschichte die Vergebung ist und ich dachte, dass ich eventuell zu einer Art Brücke zwischen diesen beiden Staaten und der Welt werden könnte, indem ich die Grausamkeit des Krieges veranschauliche. Da dies genau das ist, was ich ebenso mit meiner Musik ausdrücken möchte, gefiel mir die Idee natürlich. Ich freue mich darauf diese Herausforderung mit ganzem Herzen anzunehmen." (Zitat von JaME) Vor der Unterzeichnung hatte Miyavi jedoch noch seine Vorbehalte darüber, einen berüchtigten Japanischen Kriegskriminellen zu spielen, welcher nach dem Konflikt in den Untergrund verschwand und welcher nie belangt wurde. (Watanabe wurde schließlich ein Lebensversicherungsvertreter und starb 2003). Die Geschichte des zweiten Weltkriegs bleibt ein höchst sensibles Thema in Japan. "'Unbroken' ist dort noch nicht einmal übersetzt", sagte Miyavi im Interview mit der Los Angeles Times (LAT), "Es ist ziemlich umstritten. Ich dachte, soll ich es probieren oder nicht? Es war eine große Verantwortung." Letztendlich entschied er, dass die Film inspirierende Botschaft über die Widerstandsfähigkeit des menschlichen Geistes jegliche potenzielle Kritik überwiegen würde, die er bekommen könnte. "Am Ende vergab Louis alles und kam zurück nach Japan", sagt Miyavi. "Er zeigte seine Liebe und sein Herz den japanischen Menschen. Es gibt negative Kommentare dem Film gegenüber in Japan von Leuten, die nur das Buch kennen. Aber ich fühle ganz stark, dass sie Louis Botschaft erhalten werden. Louis Zamperini ist nicht ein amerikanischer Held- er ist ein internationaler Held." Jolie über Miyavi's Filmdreh Am Filmset in Australien, wo die intensiven Szenen des emotionalen und körperlichen Missbrauchs gedreht wurden, wurde Miyavi viel abverlangt. Jolie sagte im LAT Interview: "Du konntest sehen, dass es ihn sehr belastete. Ich erinnere mich, ich wollte seiner Frau eine dieser Szenen zeigen weil ich dachte, sie würde stolz auf ihn sein. Sie sagte, sie hätte sein Gesicht noch nie so gesehen, und das schockte sie. Sie kannte diese Person nicht." Miyavi allgemein über seine Teilnahme am Projekt UNBROKEN Im MTV 81 Interview sagte er aus: "Das Team hinter diesem Film war auch beeindruckend, bis hin zum Regieassistenten, welcher gut auf mich Acht gab. Ich fragte ihn, mit wem er zuvor gearbeitet hatte und er antwortete sowas wie "Ein klein wenig vor diesem, mit Hugh Jackman." Und ich antwortete sowas wie "Ok, und was ist nach diesem?" Er antwortete "Leonardo DiCaprio." Es war so eine Ehre, Teil dieses Projektes zu sein." Miyavi über Folterszenen und die finale Filmszene Die letzte Filmszene und die Folterszenen waren für Miyavi eine der größten Herausforderungen, wie er in mehreren Interviews erzählte. * Der LAT sagte er: "Gegen Ende gibt es eine Szene, in der ich meine Traurigkeit, Verwirrung und meinen Ärger gegenüber Louis ausdrücken muss, ohne jegliche Zeilen, nur mit Mimik", erinnert er sich, "Es ist wirklich schwer, das ohne jegliche Erfahrung als Schauspieler zu machen. Ich warf es hin. Es war zu viel Druck." * Im Japantimes Interview (2015) sagte er aus: "Ich hatte gerade eine Massage, als ich den Anruf erhielt, dass wir den finalen Teil drehen werden. An diesem diesem Punkt traf es mich wie groß die Sache war: Ich spielte eine reale Person in einem Film mit einem massiven Budget und hunderten von Staff- und Crewmitgliedern verließen sich darauf, dass ich nichts zerstörte. Wie ich im Song 'Let Go' sage, ein Teil von mir wollte wegrennen und sich verstecken. Es war schwer, meine Gefühle zurückzuhalten und ich endete damit, zu weinen und mich zu erbrechen. Bis dahin hatte ich gedacht, ich war ziemlich gut. Ich versuchte die ganze Zeit in der Rolle zu bleiben, brachte sogar The Bird's Bambusstock mit mir in Restaurants. Die letzte Szene aber war die komplizierteste und ich fühlte, dass ich nicht bereit dafür war. Mein Schauspielcoach sah, dass ich mich quälte und sagte mir nur, dass ich es nicht bekämpfen solle. Akzeptieren und es einfach 'let it go'. Diese Worte hatten eine tiefgreifende Wirkung und ermöglichten es mir, meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen und die Szene zu drehen. Ich bin so dankbar für die Unterstützung, die ich erhielt. Angie war auch so süß, sagte mir, ich solle mir meine Zeit nehmen. Das machte mich noch nervöser und so warf ich ein zweites Mal hin!" * Über die Folterszenen sagte er in der VANITY FAIR : "Es war eine schreckliche Folter für mich, die anderen Schauspieler zu hassen- Ich musste Hass auf sie haben. Als ich sie schlagen sollte, musste ich daran denken, meine Familie zu schützen." Miyavi und O'Connell Um die Spannung zwischen ihren Charakteren zu halten, vermieden Miyavi und O'Connell es, während des Drehs zu freundlich miteinander umzugehen. "Wir waren uns beide einig, dass eine Distanz möglicherweise besser wäre", sagt O'Connell im LAT Interview. "Eine Menge Emotionen sind in ihrer Dynamik involviert -es ist nicht nur Hass- und ich dachte, wenn wir eine Distanz wahren, gäbe es ein bisschen so etwas wie ein Geheimnis um uns beide." Nach dem Filmdreh aber brachen die beiden die Distanz und gingen ziemlich freundlich miteinander um. Sie spielten auch gemeinsam ein kleines Konzert am Ende des FIlmdrehs. Während Pressekonferenzen hatte Miyavi gelegentlich einen Dollmetscher dabei, jedoch nicht, weil er Probleme mit Englisch hatte- er musste bereits für und in Unbroken nur Englisch sprechen: Den Dollmetscher brauchte er für O'Connell, da er dessen starken Akzent öfters nicht verstand. Miyavi und Zamberini Nachdem die Dreharbeiten beendet waren, erhielt Miyavi die Chance, den wahren Louis Zamperini in dessen Haus in den Hollywood Hills zu treffen, nicht lange bevor er im Juli im Alter von 97 Jahren starb. Miyavi im LAT Interview: "Es war so bedeutsam, dass er mich und meine Frau und meine Töchter willkommen hieß", erinnert sich Miyavi. "Er sprach über seine Erfahrungen als wäre es eine lustige Geschichte, auch wenn es schwer war, dennoch war er in der Lage, darüber hinwegzukommen. Er sprach und sprach und sprach. Es war eine tolle Zeit." Melody und Unbroken Jolie erinnert sich im LA Times Interview 2014, dass sie Miyavis Frau Melody eine der Szenen aus Unbroken zeigen wollte, weil sie annahm, Melody würde stolz auf ihren Mann sein. Es kam jedoch zu einem anderen Effekt: "ISie sagte, sie hätte sein Gesicht noch nie so gesehen, und das schockte sie. Sie kannte diese Person nicht." Trotz diesem ersten Schock gefiel auch Melody die Grundidee Unbrokens. Sie unterstützte auch hier ihren Mann und ging mit ihm auf einige der Filmpremieren. ______________________________________________________________________________________ =UNBROKEN - Veröffentlichung in verschiedenen Ländern= USA & Australien Der Film ist eine US-Produktion; viele Filmszenen wurden in Australien gedreht. Die Weltpremiere des Films war am 17. November 2014 im State Theatre in Sydney. Am 25. Dezember 2014 lief der Film in den US-Kinos an. Japan In Japan kam der Film nicht so gut an. Das Originalbuch von Hillenbrand ist dort nicht übersetzt und auch der Film lief nicht im Kino, soll auch nicht auf DVD erscheinen. Aus konservativen Kreisen aus Politik und Vereinen heißt es, der Film stelle vieles falsch dar und Jolie wird bisweilen wüst von diesen als 'Rassistin' beschimpft, berichtete u.a. der the guardian. Deutschland Auch in Deutschland schaffte es UNBROKEN in die Kinos, der deutsche Kinostart war am 15. Januar 2015. Am 27.11.14 waren Miyavi, Angelina und Jack für eine Pressekonferenz in Berlin, um UNBROKEN zu promoten. Die DVD zu Unbroken erschien am 28. Mai 2015. In Deutschland wurde Miyavi von dem in Deutschland lebenden japanischen Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Yusuke Yamasaki synchronisiert. ______________________________________________________________________________________ =Produktion= * Regie - Angelina Jolie * Drehbuch: Joel Coen, Ethan Coen, Richard LaGravenese, William Nicholson * Produktion: Angelina Jolie, Matthew Baer, Erwin Stoff, Clayton Townsend * Musik: Alexandre Desplat * Kamera: Roger Deakins * Schnitt: William Goldenberg, Tim Squyres ______________________________________________________________________________________ =Filmdaten= * Originaltitel: UNBROKEN (= auch deutscher Titel) * Produktionsland: Vereinigte Staaten * Originalsprache: Englisch * Erscheinungsjahr: 2014 * Länge: 137 Minuten * Altersfreigabe: FSK 12 / JMK 14 ______________________________________________________________________________________ =Auszeichnungen= "UNBROKEN wurde für mehrere Preise nominiert und gewann auch einige. Hier die Nominierungen und Ehrungen. Nominierungen Für folgende Preise wurde der Film nominiert, gewann jedoch nicht: * Academy Awards: Best Cinematography - Roger Deakins * Academy Awards: Best Sound Editing - Becky Sullivan and Andrew DeCristofaro * Academy Awards: Best Sound Mixing - Jon Taylor, Frank A. Montaño and David Lee * Art Directors Guild Awards - Excellence in Production Design for a Period Film - Jon Hutman * ASC Award - Theatrical Motion Picture - Roger Deakins * Cinema Audio Society Awards - Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Motion Picture – Live Action - David Lee, Jon Taylor, Frank A. Montaño, Jonathan Allen, Paul Drenning, John Guentner * Critics' Choice Movie Award - Best Picture * Critics' Choice Movie Award - Best Director - Angelina Jolie * Critics' Choice Movie Award - Best Adapted Screenplay - Joel and Ethan Coen, Richard LaGravenese, William Nicholson * Critics' Choice Movie Award - Best Cinematography - Roger Deakins * Empire Awards - Best Male Newcomer - Jack O'Connell * Houston Film Critics Society Awards - Best Cinematography - Roger Deakins * Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Awards - Best Period and/or Character Make-Up in Feature Length Motion Picture - Toni G. and Nik Dorning * MPSE Golden Reel Awards - Feature English Language - Effects/Foley - Becky Sullivan, Andrew DeCristofaro, Jay Wilkinson, Eric A. Norris, David Raines, Dan O'Connell, John T. Cucci, Karen Triest, Dan Hegeman, Nancy MacLeod, Darren "Sunny" Warkentin * St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association - Best Screenplay: Adapted - Joel and Ethan Coen, Richard LaGravenese, William Nicholson * St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association - Best Cinematography - Roger Deakins * Visual Effects Society Awards - Outstanding Supporting Visual Effects in a Photoreal/Live Action Feature Motion Picture - Unbroken Auszeichnungen Folgende Preise konnten der Film oder einzelne Mitwirkende erhalten: * American Film Institute (AFI Awards) : Top Ten Films of the Year - Unbroken * BAFTA Awards - Rising Star - Jack O'Connell * Hollywood Film Awards - New Hollywood Award - Jack O'Connell * MPSE Golden Reel Awards - Feature English Language - Dialogue/ADR - Becky Sullivan, Andrew DeCristofaro, Laura Atkinson, Glynna Grimala, Lauren Hadaway * National Board of Review - Top 10 Films * National Board of Review - Breakthrough Performance - Jack O'Connell * Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Action Performance By Stunt Ensemble Motion Picture - Unbroken Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Filme